Who Said Being A Preps A Bad Thing?
by RoswellsPixieChick
Summary: What happens when Michael moves to Roswell only to meet the "Beautiful" People? CC/UC at first


Summary: What happens when Michael Guerin moves to Roswell only to find the "beautiful people" How will it change his life?  
  
Coupling: CC/UC  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Roswell besides some books and such.  
  
Authors Notes: I hope you like this story! Please read and review.  
  
"Hello." Alex says holding out a hand "I'm Alex Whitman."  
  
Michael just grunted and ignored the hand that was out stretched to him.  
  
"I'll be your tour guide." Alex said chuckling.  
  
Michael just stared around not paying any attention he didn't see why this kid was talking to him he knew it was his "tour guide" but he hadn't asked for one so he didn't see why Alex couldn't get the picture he didn't want to talk.  
  
"Our school is basically the same as any other." Alex informs him.  
  
"We have like all your basic groups. clubs. etc. We have a pretty good football team."  
  
Michael nodded absentmindedly  
  
"Well the teachers are pretty nice most of em the history teachers a drag really and then there's this one English teacher just remember not to sit in the front of the class unless you didn't take a bath." Alex rambled on.  
  
"But for the most part classes are pretty easy and bio is a really cool class the teachers kick ass."  
  
He takes the hint Michael's not paying any attention. "So. Umm where did you go to school before here?"  
  
Michael just shrugs looking down at the ground as he stuffs his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Do you talk at all?" Alex asks he couldn't believe how unresponsive this guy was. It was his job to check out all the new kids and this kid certainly wasn't helping any.  
  
Michael shrugged staring off into space. And that's when he noticed her the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen and she was heading towards them. She had to be the most amazing woman he'd ever seen. He could tell she had money it oozed off her.  
  
"Alex." She said when she had finally caught up to where they had been standing. She flashed him a bright smile and he could have sworn his heart stopped beating.. she's not only beautiful but she was breath taking even in a simple silky pink sun dress and her hair pulled back by sun glasses.  
  
"Hey Maria." Alex said looking from Maria to Michael he could see Michael's drool practically forming. He knew the routine every guy that came into contact with Maria had drooled at some point.  
  
"Aren't you going to introduce us?" Maria said giggling.  
  
"Oh yeah Maria this is Michael Guerin he's a new student. Michael this is Maria Deluca."  
  
Michael just nodded his head he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. she was like a drug and he was an addict.  
  
"Well it's nice to meet you." Maria said properly.  
  
"Yeah." He grunted still staring at her.  
  
"I just came over to tell you that we're meeting at our table for lunch don't be late." Maria said turning towards Alex. She couldn't shake the feeling that he was creepy she could feel his eyes on her.  
  
"Ok I won't be." Alex replied.  
  
"Ok well it was nice to meet you Michael but I'm going to be late." Maria said rushing off to get to class and away from him as quickly as possible.  
  
"Who was that?" Michael asked he had never meet anyone like her because no one had ever made him feel the flutters in his stomach.  
  
"Weren't you listening? That was Maria." Alex said laughing typical guy but then he remembered the first time he meet her he had practically had a swimming pool at his feet.  
  
"I know the but I meant tell me something about her." Michael said he had never been this forward in his life he couldn't seem to understand how the mere presence of that girl could turn his insides to mush.  
  
"Well I'll point out one thing. She has a boy friend." Alex said he knew it was better for his new friend to understand this before his obsession got to far. Because Max and Maria were the perfect couple and nothing could take them away from one another it was destiny.  
  
"Trust me Alex that's never stopped me before." Michael said smirking.  
  
Alex shaked his head he warned him and that's the best he could do. "So do you want to have lunch with my friends?"  
  
Michael shrugged but he was ecstatic he would get to spend the whole lunch period watching Maria. "I guess."  
  
"I won't make you." Alex said.  
  
"Well I could." Michael says knowing his chance to watch Maria would slip away if he didn't act fast.  
  
"So you'll be with us for lunch?" Alex asks wanting to make sure. 


End file.
